Daddy Dearest
by RoseBillieLeannePiperTyler
Summary: Role-play, Harry father, Hermione daughter  Does not follow canon from beginning of 4th year when Ron doesn't believe Harry.


**Daddy Dearest (working title)**

_Set after Hogwarts - not comparable following 4th year when Ronald abandons Harry after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Harry doesn't accept his apology after the first task, sticking to being friends with Hermione and making friends with Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor) despite having shared a dorm for over 3 years, Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw), Su Li (Ravenclaw), Susan Bones (Hufflepuff), Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff) as well as surprisingly Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin) and Tracey Davis (Slytherin)._

* * *

><p><em>Harry woke up during the night while Hermione was still fast asleep. He cast a charm that allowed for them to do some role-play they'd decided on. This charm had been created by his mother Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, a charms mistress in all but name because of the prejudice against Muggle-born  Muggle-raised Witches and Wizards occurring in the Ministry of Magic at the time._

_What he planned for the charm to do was make Hermione appear to be a child and for him to appear old enough to be her father, in order for the role-play to work (father/daughter D/S). It stopped when she looked like she had at 13 and he looked to be about 39. Ensuring the sleeping charm (Somnus) was holding, he then cast the levitating charm (Wingardium Leviosa)._

_Maintaining the levitating charm, Harry proceeded to fully strip the clothes from Hermione's charm illusioned young body. Cancelling the sleeping charm, he then slapped her across the face to wake her up and begin the role-play. She woke with a start but before she could utter a word, Harry spoke._

_"Now daughter, you remember what I told you last time. Don't speak unless I say you can or I will have to gag you then punish you for disobeying me." She nodded meekly, silently agreeing to obey him._

_With two simple flicks of his wand, Hermione's bushy uncontrollable hair was tightly done in two braids and the levitating charm was cancelled which caused her land back on the bed. Without a moments pause, Harry ordered her to get off the bed and stand before him. Once there, she saw the items he was holding, all shrunk down to fit her better. They included; a tight leather underbust corset, a micro leather mini-skirt, high-heeled fetish shoes, a metal chastity belt, two very large dildos (13inch in length and 6inch in width), a clit clamp, a pair of nipple clamps, a emerald green leather collar, a chain-link leash and a ball gag._

_He pulled her close and started to attach the items, beginning with the underbust corset that he laced as tight as he possibly could while pushing her tits up til they hurt._

_Pushing her away, Harry then ordered that she bend over the bed or be spanked. She hesitated so he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her over his knee. Without a moments pause, Harry then spanked Hermione's arse til it turned a bright red and was very sore to sit on. Keeping her in place, he began playing with her dark anus, stretching it out in preparation for the large dildo. Adding plenty of lubricant to both her hole and the dildo, with the back end shaped like a plug to stop it from going all the way in, slowly began working it into her all the way. Stretching her quite painfully._

_Flipping her over so she was on her back on the bed, Harry then grabbed hold of the other dildo and the clit clamp while charming her pussy region bare of all hair, including her crack. The clamp was attached without warning while the dildo was gradually shoved into her tight pussy. Before pulling her up, he strapped on the shoes as tight as possible. Pulling her up, the chastity belt was locked into place and the micro mini-skirt wrapped securely around her tiny waist. Both dildos were too long to sit in her holes easily so once the belt was locked in place, it was constantly pushing them into her deeper._

_Standing her in front of him, Harry them clipped on the nipple clamps to each of her nubs so they were lightly biting into the sensitive skin of her breasts. Once that was done, the collar was firmly wrapped about her neck and the leash clipped on._

_Pulling the leash, Harry simply commented "If you don't behave like you're meant to, like talking out of turn, I'll have to use this!" Holds up the ball gag, "And punish you. Do you understand? Answer clearly!"_

_Gulping quietly, Hermione answered as clear as she was able to "Yes father, I understand your instructions."_

_He nodded "Good, good. Now go, do your chores. You'll be punished if they are not done correctly when I do check."_

* * *

><p>I've re-uploaded this chapter as it had missed off the last line with Harry's response. Sorry for any confusion. RBLPT<p> 


End file.
